


Voices

by Lauriekits



Series: GX Drabbles [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, GX - Freeform, Gen, YGO GX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just little talks, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble RQ from tumblr! Hope it's okay, comments are appreciated!
> 
> And if I hurt anyone in any way via this fic, please let me know and I'll apologise and fix it!

_“It’s just, little talk.”_

_“Nothing to be suspicious about?”_

_“No, not at all.”_

That’s what he told everyone. Poor Misawa couldn’t tell his friends the entire truth. He wasn’t losing his mind, of course not. The analyst knew he could differentiate fiction from reality, right? Bastion knew this was all real.

Yes, it bothered him. Of course it did, knowing what could’ve caused it in the first place. Was it his fault? He wasn’t sure. Not even his calculating mind could decide on that. Bastion would say it was bad luck, but he had beliefs in science and statistics, not fate and destiny. This happened all due to reasoning and the science in his mind proved it.

Misawa was hearing voices.

At first, he thought for them to be of concern, worried of their sudden existence. He had been known to often daydream and have auditory hallucinations if he worked too hard in his studies. But this wasn’t a result of working himself over. It was a result of his mental health; his anxiety mixing in with depression.

Due to research, he learned that this was normal and once things would seem better, there was the possibility of the voices leaving the male. No, they weren’t completely different personalities taking space in his brain. All comments spoken out of Bastion’s mind were still his own. Yet, he would have small conversations with them.

The ignorance given by his peers. His skills as a duelist and a student being pushed away for others. Being invisible to all he considered important and cared about. These were all factors affecting Bastion, and he soon grew isolated.

When his mind would speak to him, Misawa would speak back.

He enjoyed the company. Bastion would no longer be alone.


End file.
